


Lion's Heart

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, VIXX at school, not Highshool-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: VIXX attends an event at a Highschool, and the students love their english teacher





	Lion's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (do I have an obsession with teaching these boys english? yes I do, happens when you study english language and also listen to them trying to speak it, but seriously most of them are hilarious and utterly adorable, yes Hoseok I´m looking at you you snakeu pfft :D )

**Lion(´s) Heart**

The school gymnazium was buzzing with noise. High pitched screams of girls and more subdued chattering of boys made a background  to the powerfull melody of one of VIXX´s songs. The members finished their performance, joyous that the students liked it so much.

They stood on the stage before the teenagers, it was time to play.

A few brave souls were courageous enough to come up to the stage when N asked who could sing. After the first two hilarious attempts, rewarded by hugs and albums, one of the students on stage said there was someone else that could sing.

The rest of the brave ones quickly caught on after the female-student´s wink and mischievious smile , and started clapping and calling out a name. Soon the whole gym was chanting the same name. The members stood curious as to what was happening.

A flurry of movement in the back caught their attention.

„Omo!“ N exclaimed. Rest of the members wore the same confused epressions, Leo´s face as always carefuly blank.

Two male students were pulling a foreigner up by her hands. The girl ,clearly ambarassed ,was loudly protesting.

Now , the evil ahjumma that Ken was, he started chanting the name too, Ravi and Hongbin joined in, their pronunciation off.

The girl didn´t have any choice, with hands hiding her face, she trudged to the stage. The members were curious who this person is, she didn´t wear the school uniform, her foreign features making it hard for them to guess her age.

„Student, what is your name?“ Ken asked, to which the whole student-body roared in laughter and Ravi smacked him on the head.

„They were just chanting it for five minutes you pabo!“ Ken blushed slightly.

„Aside from that, I´m not a student.“ New voice made them snap their attention back to the girl. Mic in hand she wore an amused expression.

„Eh?“ N.

„Don´t tell me!“ Hongbin.

„You are...“ Hyuk.

„Their teacher.“ The girl finished.

She started laughing at their disbelieving expressions, even the ever stoic Leo was flabbergasted.

„I teach  English language and I´m the homeroom teacher to class 4-3.“ The mentioned class started hooting and cheering loudly. She waved at them proudly. Ravi was nodding appreciatively when Ken smacked him upside the head, getting his revenge.

„What are you, her father?!“

„Our teacher, she can sing to VIXX songs.“ Exclaimed the female-student that started all of this. The young teacher snapped her head to the girl, eyes glaring.

„I´m never telling you anything about myself anymore. Ever!“ She growled in mock anger. The students responded with laughter. The teacher just huffed and pouted. VIXX collectively cooed, making her even more embarassed.

„Can you tell us who is your favourite member?“ Hyuk asked, tilting his head, smiling cutely. Red spread over the teacher´s cheeks and she mumbled something.

„Sorry? Again, please?“ N asked.

„Leo-shi.“ At this the I-look-like-I´m-not-listening-but-I am one finally perked up, he slightly fidgeted. She lowered her eyes to the ground, not daring to look up.

„Which song would you like to sing?“ Hongbin piped up, trying to break the awkvard athmosphere.

„Ah, Hyde...?“ She sounded uncertain. The members asked the tech-staff to play the song. The first notes started, making the teacher tense up. Ravi´s part over, but there was only silence. The members tried to help, singing softly. When they thought nothing would come out of her...

She sang.

„Nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde...“

Leo watched in silent amazement as the lyrics smoothly glided off her tounge. The first to shake off the surprise was N, expertly following with his part. The rest followed, singing happily.

The young teacher not missing a single note in Leo´s parts.

The song finished, she finally lifted her gaze from the ground. The applause and loud screams from her class made her smile.

Leo had a strange feeling, his heart suddenly skipped a beat. He rubbed his ribcage, trying to make that uncomfortable feeling go away. When he again started paying attention, he realized everyone was looking at him.

„So, Leo-shi, what do you think? Should we make her a part of the VIXX?“ N asked jokingly, which was followed by an uproar of voices from the girl crowd. Leo barely nodded, not deeming it important enough to voice his answer aloud.

„Oookay, that was it, moving on.“ Ken masterfully turned the attention back to more talkative members.

The program from there on moved smoothly and VIXX finished it with wishes of good luck and health for everyone. The members were pilling into the van, when they noticed a familiar face among the group of teachers leaving the gym. They started waving, jumping and hooting to gain her attention, wanting to say  goodbye once more.

To their surprise, they could only stand frozen in shock when Leo sprinted to the group of teachers. They watched him ask for something, hands moving gently, unsure. When he came back, he waved and dissapeared into the van, not saying a word to them.

„What the hell!?“ Ravi shouted. The rest waved politely to the group of teachers and their „friend“ , and quickly followed their main vocalist inside the car, confused and somehow embarassed.

„Hyung, what was that?!“ Ravi continued with his rant. Leo didn´t answer, typying on his phone. When a ping announced an incomming message he smiled sweetly, ignoring everything except the question shining on his display:

_Next time, can we sing together?_


End file.
